His Hollow Within
by SpitfireX
Summary: AU. Going through a massive high school drama is hard enough but having something inside of you controlling you're actions can get out of control, especially when you're born with a unique ability that goes way beyond the limits. KL Romance/Drama/Adventur
1. Kira

**A/N: Can't think of anything for My other 2 fics so i did a new one to help me get over my Writers Block, if you have ideas for my other fic please let me hear it, i can use anything right now. **

**hope you enjoy it, this will be different then anything I've ever written before. **

**(Hollow-Demon-Devil)**

* * *

"Are you sure that was a good move? I mean, I know his intensions are good and everything but seriously, if someone says something the wrong way, he will definitely let them have it" she said. Her crimson eyes quivered in worry, she spent so much time looking after him, and she was like a big sister to him, though she felt something else for him. Her long violet hair fluttered with the wind. 

"It's been 13 years already… frankly if you ask me it's been too long. His training is fully mastered, he's way stronger then anyone of us here and his heart is twice as pure and above all else, he posses a power unlike anything I've ever seen, if you ask me, I'd say he's real close to the level of a god." He said. He was an older wise man, his hair and beard were white, and his eyes were blue, he just looked like a very wise older man. Though he had a unique power, he used it to train Kira well.

"Hailey, remember. You may have grew up with him, but he told me everything about everything. I know Kira more then anyone else, that's why I believe in him" she just put her head down in silence, she just wasn't ready to part with Kira. They were just 2 years apart but she saw Kira more then just a friend, not a sister, but…

Some things are just better off unsaid…..

**His Hollow Within**

Chapter 1

Kira

It was the beginning of a whole new school year, finally her final year had hit. After this one last year she would be graduating and moving onto collage. Lacus woke up early that morning walking to school with her two closest friends, Eliza and Jenny.

"So I wonder if they'll be any cute new comers this year" Eliza said while blushing, she always finds new guys to fool around with, her personality was so off from Lacus and Jenny, but they were always good friends. Eliza was the blond of the group; she had long blond hair that went just below her shoulders with her deep greens eyes that always seems to attract men of all genders with. Eliza has even had fun with some of her male teacher in the previous years.

"Yea, hopefully we can find someone for Lacus this year" Jenny said. Jenny was the opposite from Eliza. Jenny cared too much with her heart and carries the weight of a guilty person when she knows that something isn't right. Jenny was the one in the group that had a long term relationship with her boyfriend. So she didn't bother to fool around with anyone else. Jenny had short black hair with crimson eyes.

Lacus just chucked a bit. Every year her friends try to get her to fool around, but Lacus hasn't really found anyone she wanted to get to know more. "…Not again, please, don't try anything…" she said. If there was one word to describe Lacus then it would be perfect. That's what everyone thought when they saw Lacus. She was smart, beautiful, attractive, even the teachers at her school were guilty of trying to go after Lacus. Lacus had long wavy pink gorgeous hair with a set of the most beautiful pair of blue eyes, gosh was she gorgeous. The way Lacus looked in her kilt made her look innocent.

Once they got to school they parted, they all had different classes. Lacus walked into her first class, she was early as usual, and there was barely anyone in class so she just sat where she pleased. Lacus found a seat next to the window as she took her seat and looked aimlessly outside. Lacus' eyes wandered to the sky, suddenly her eyes widened, they were fixed on something.

It was a man, he was floating… in the …sky. Just as Lacus blinked the man disappeared. _'…I must be day dreaming, wake up Lacus!'_ she thought to herself.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Half way through the day Lacus met up with her two best friends Eliza and Jenny. They all sat at the cafeteria like they have always done for the best 4 years. "Hey Lacus meet anyone interestingly new this term?" Jenny asked.

"No, they were all the same faces, how about you?" Lacus asked looking over at Jenny then to Eliza. Eliza had her cell phone out and was text messaging someone, she seemed really into it.

"Well we did meet this knew kid in our period 2 class, Eliza was practically speechless in front of him" Jenny said looking over to Eliza, "She's probably sending a message to him now"

"…Really? What's he like?" Lacus asked. Silence entered all there minds till a few seconds later Eliza put her phone away and looked at her two friends. "…He's a brunette with really cute hair, he's tall, smart, athletic, funny, and he's got a pair of the most gorgeous violet eyes I've ever seen. I don't think I can go for him though, he seems very proper I don't see him as the fooling around type, but it never hurts to try" Eliza said, giggling.

"…Purple eyes? Isn't that very rare?" Lacus asked. She tried picturing it in her mind. Come to think of it she has never seen anyone with violet eyes before.

"It is rare, it's definitely a family blood line thing, and he's so gorgeous…." Eliza said starring into her own little world. She couldn't control her blushing; it was just like Eliza to act like that. Lacus and Jenny just giggled.

"Hey Lacus you have english101 next right?" Jenny asked. Lacus simply nodded "He'll be in you're class then you can see what all Eliza is talking about, he's definitely cute though, too bad I already have a boyfriend." Jenny sighed.

"Well if I were you, I would definitely leave him for Kira" Eliza said.

"His name is Kira?" Lacus asked. Jenny just nodded. But before anything else could be said someone walked up to the group, it was Steven a kid Lacus' age that had been going after Lacus since the moment he met her 4 years ago. Steven could have gotten any girl he wanted but he wanted Lacus. Lacus however really disliked him; the guy just gave her the creeps. Steven was the very conceited type.

"Hey Lacus, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight I mean if you're not doing anything cause I had these two tickets… and umm well I just wanted to take you" Steven said, he was nervous like always. Lacus always felt speechless at times like this she looked at her two friends that were signaling her to go but Lacus' heart just wasn't in the right place, Steven was a really sweet guy but she just didn't see him that way, probably because she knows that he really is conceited.

"Sorry, I have plans already…" Lacus said getting up. "I have to go" Lacus said walking out of the cafeteria fast, she was almost jogging at the speed she was going at.

"Ahh… Lacus-" Steven said but it was too late she was gone. Eliza and Jenny both watched as Lacus left.

"You moron, I told you to wait till she was alone, now you just embarrassed her!" Eliza said acting very pissed. Jenny just sighed deeply to herself. _'Why does Eliza always try to help out Steven? She knows she doesn't like him' _Jenny said.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The last class of the day had finally arrived. Everyone was already in the class but not all were seated there was a specific seating plan. Everyone had a paper with a number on it. Lacus looked at her paper it said. Row 8 seat one. Lacus took one look at the seat and starred at the slouched person that was seating next to her. Lacus found herself blushing really quickly _'what's wrong with me, I don't even know who he is'_ as Lacus began to walk to her seat she was stopped by a familiar face.

"Lacus are you in row 8 seat one?" the red haired bitch formally known as Flay asked. Lacus just nodded. "Can you please switch with me? Please, please, please, please" Flay begged. The thing about Lacus she was always way too nice she could never defend herself.

"..Umm okay" Lacus said handing Flay the paper with her seat written on it. Unfortunately for Flay's bad luck the teacher saw what Flay was trying to do.

"Alstar you give that paper back to Lacus and go to the seat that I assigned you, I specifically chose a seat for you, one of the glories of teaching the same student a second time!" the teacher added. Flay had no choice she gave it back to Lacus and sat next to her assigned seat, she sobbed like a little annoying bitch that she was.

Lacus walked up to her seat at looked at the boy who was going to sit next to her for the next semester. Kira saw someone approaching at looked. _'A girl with pink hair… how odd, definitely rare' _he thought to himself.

"H…H…Hi" Lacus managed to let out, once she saw his violet eyes her heart latterly stopped. _'So this must be that guy Eliza was talking about, he's really cute' _Lacus though quickly taking her seat.

"Wow, pink hair how unusual?" he said. Lacus looked over him; she had more confidence this time. Lacus took her seat and looked next to him.

"Purple eyes how unusual" Lacus said.

"Why are you starring at my eyes?" he asked, making Lacus blush a bit. But she didn't let herself get nervous.

"Why are you starring at my hair?" she said, looking over at him.

"Because it's rare"

"So are violet eyes"

"Not really, my mom had it"

"…So did my mom" Lacus said.

"You're lying to me now" he said looking at her. Lacus looked speechless.

"How did you know?" Lacus asked. He looked forward towards the front of the class; the teacher had begun the class already. The teacher began to take attendance.

Keeping his voice down, he continued. "…It was just a guess" he admitted making Lacus blush quite a bit; he couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"…I'm Lacus" she said, introducing herself. "And you are?"

"…Kira" he said. "…Lacus, that's a really uncommon name, it really suits you though" Kira said raising his hand as the teacher called his name in order to mark him present. Little giggles were heard coming from Lacus; Kira looked over at Lacus and smiled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"…Oh nothing" she said silently, almost a whisper. Kira just smiled as Lacus kept her eyes fixed on the teacher in front. Wasn't before he realized that a couple of minutes had passed by and he was still starring at her, Lacus knew he was starring at her and just kept smiling she even started to blush a bit.

Flay watched both Kira and Lacus talk with each other through the entire class, and did it ever piss her off. Flay wanted nothing more then to ruin Lacus. _'She knows I wanted to sit next to him because I liked him, so why is she flirting with him!'_

Class seemed to take forever to come to an end but finally the ringer sounded for the end of the day. Kira and Lacus gathered there stuff. "…Well, seeya Lacus" Kira said.

Lacus looked over at Kira and smiled, her smile just now made his heart melt so strongly, he's never felt like this before. _'Great, my first day as a normal person and I've already found a girl that I like, Hailey wasn't kidding, I really am weak when it comes to emotions' _he thought to himself.

"Goodbye Kira, I'll see you tomorrow" Lacus said, walking out of the class room. When Lacus walked out her friends Eliza and Jenny were already waiting for her. Just as Lacus walked out, so did Kira. Eliza's heart almost melted when she saw him.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Eliza said. Lacus and Jenny just eyed Eliza, whatever it was they knew it wasn't good.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Jenny said walking along the sidewalk. Eliza just smiled; she always got her friends to come with her when she had an idea.

"Well I don't really approve, but I guess just this one" Lacus said, not liking what they were all doing.

"Oh crap he's looking this way, look down!" Eliza quickly said.

Kira looked behind him then continued walking forward. _'Do they really think I wouldn't notice, they've been following me since I left the school grounds'_ he thought to himself as he continued to move forward in his direction. Kira then raised his palm up to his chest and clenched it, he knew what he had to do soon, and he could feel it in his bones something terribly bad was going to occur.

Kira had to keep moving but if he wanted to get to the bottom of what he was feeling he had to make sure he that no one would see him. Kira began to quickly pick up his paste till he got to the train station. As they followed Kira into the train they somehow lost him. "Huh where did he go?" Eliza said, her tone was very disappointed.

Well after that they all decided to head on home. Luckily for them following Kira was also going in the same direction as their homes.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lacus walked up to her front porch, she starred at the door and was really hesitant to go in she was always like this. She hated it, going back home. She wished someone would come and take her to a better place. After a few minutes Lacus walked in. Siegel was in the kitchen cleaning with his wife (Lacus' step mother)

"…Hey Lacus how was-" before Siegel could finish Lacus went straight upstairs into her room without saying anything. His wife Anne didn't say anything; she knew Lacus hated her so there's no point of trying to get her to like her.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day of school was the same thing, her friends met up with her on the way to school. During Eliza's and Jenny's period 2 class towards the end when they were all packing there things Kira approached Eliza "Hey Eliza could I ask you something…?" Kira asked, he looked kind of nervous.

"Sure" she said cheerfully as she smiled at him.

"…Lacus" as soon as Kira brought up that name Eliza already felt what it was or what it was going to lead to, but she knew deep down in her heart, she wanted to be the one that went out with Kira. "Do you know if Lacus has a boyfriend?" his words stung her heart.

No words were said, just silence. Kira felt awkward, he didn't know what else to say he thought maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask one of Lacus' friends that sort of question. "She does, his name is Steven. Though she keeps their relationship a secret, she's deeply in love with him" she said. Jenny's heart froze by Eliza's unexpected lie.

'…_Eliza, what are you doing?' _Jenny asked herself, she couldn't believe she heard Eliza tell such a lie, and this was about her, their best friend.

Kira's mind froze for a sec before he said something; he gave out a long sigh like he just had been defeated. "I see, thank you" Kira said walking towards the door. _'Great just my luck, I should've figured she had a boyfriend, I mean pretty girls that are single are pretty hard to come by these days I guess' _he thought.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The time passed quickly that day, Kira and Lacus talked like how they did before during class but he tried hard not flirt with her. When the final period was over and class was dismissed Kira got his stuff and left quickly he was in a rush. Lacus didn't get a chance to say good bye as he just left.

As Kira ran passed the hallways he got to the entrance of the stairway that led to the roof of the school but before he went in he was sort of stopped by Eliza. "What's the hurry Kira?" she asked in a very curious way, she thought she sounded cute but Kira brushed her off

"I've got somewhere to be and I have a certain amount of time to get there" he said pushing the door and running up the stairs. Once Kira got to the roof he quickly ran close to the edge of the building while scanning the area for anyone that might be there.

Once Kira saw that there was no one, he quickly put one foot on the railing at the other in the air, his form was very elegant.

As one of Kira's abilities everything around him had slowed down dramatically, it looked closer to time freezing but Kira's ability just made him that fast. With the air so think he can feel his skin hitting it, with his clothes so heavy he pushed his body to carry it, carrying his body weight as he leaped into the sky and flew over city, he moved so incredibly fast that it looked like his body vanished into thin air. Behind him on the school roof, he left a very faint trail of smoke.

Eliza went up into the roof to see what Kira was doing, if he was in a hurry why would he go to the roof? Eliza looked around and so nobody there, all she saw was a bit of smoke from the dirt, almost like someone had fired a rocket there.

"…Kira?" Eliza called out but got no response. "Strange, where did he go?"

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hailey stood right next to the older wise man that trained Kira, he was known as San. They stood over a dead corpse of a little girl no older then 16. At this moment, Kira came thundering in, with his massive speed he left a trail of smoke behind him but his body's stopping force pushed a lot of smoke in front of them towards San and Hailey. Once the smoke cleared, Kira took a second before he began to move, slowly walking over to them.

'_Amazing, I've spent so long by his side, but never have I ever seen him move that fast that it looked like he just appeared out of no where' _Hailey thought to herself. "You're late" she said smiling. San also noticed Kira's speed increased but shrug it off, Kira had surprised him so much in the past that he just expects Kira to become stronger then he was yesterday.

"Well what do you expect; I just traveled half way around the world in 15 minutes. Anyways…" Kira walked close to the corpse. "What happened to her" Kira asked, looking at the dead girl's face, it looked very disturbing.

"…It was a soul reaper, it must've ripped her soul out and swallowed it whole, this girl looks like she was killed from the inside, but her facial expression looks so terrified I've never seen anything like it." San said looking away from the girl and up to Kira. "Kira this could be what you're feeling in Tokyo, I mean what's a soul reaper doing in this world, I thought they were only found in Grunos (Another dimension parallel to the present world only its pure evil, it's where demons originated from)."

"Definitely not, the presence I felt was not just a soul reaper; I felt a presence of a person who has a massively huge spiritual power, probably stronger then mine." Kira said. "This was done intentionally by someone"

"Why, who would do such a thing?" Hailey said. San looked back down at the girl and then back at Kira.

"Kira we'll take it from here, go back and keep you're senses on high alert. We could be dealing with the **devil** himself" San said. Kira simply nodded. As he stood up straight looking in the direction he was about to leap into, then he looked straight up into the sky and began to concentrate.

"Take care guys, I'm heading back. Seeya" Kira took off like he had always done and progressed back to his destination.

'_Be careful, Kira' _Hailey thought to herself as Kira's figure disappeared up on the horizon.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Day by day passed, Kira searched and searched but could never find it. Days of the same routine passed.

Go to school

Spend an hour talking to Lacus

Doing work at the best of his ability

Spend the rest of the day scanning for any evil presence.

Days

Weeks

Months passed.

Kira however found himself thinking more and more about Lacus and less and less about finding the evil presence he sent himself out to search for. It was a Thursday afternoon already; it was the best part of Kira's day probably because he gets to spend it with Lacus. Kira however had something on his mind that he planned on letting Lacus know. He's been thinking about it since the moment he met Lacus.

Lacus walked into class and sat next to Kira, she gave him the brightest smile he had ever seen, he smiled back at her. "Hey Kira, how are you today?" Lacus asked.

"…Great, had a lot on my mind today" Kira said. At this point the teacher had begun the lesson for the day as he began to teach Kira and Lacus continued to talk. Lacus giggled. _'Every time I see you always seem prettier' _Kira thought to himself.

"What for, I mean after the speech you did yesterday you shouldn't have any worries" Lacus giggled remembering how good his speech was yesterday, it must've taken him along time to put it together.

"…No, honestly" Kira looked over at Lacus and starred into her eyes. Lacus looked at his as well, she could tell he looked different today, he seemed confident about something, for some reason his confidence made her blush. "School is the least of my worries" Kira said. The teacher saw that Kira was talking to Lacus and it pissed him off, he was one of those strict bastards, he thought he was going to make a fool out of Kira.

"Let's see, Kira!" the teacher called out, it startled Lacus. Kira quickly stood up and said "17" the teacher's eye twitched the passed 3 weeks he has caught them talking to each other and every time he would try to nail Kira for not paying attention he would get away with answering the right question, how does he do it, it's like he's got 2 minds one for school, the other for socializing.

"Correct, you may sit" the teacher said. Kira sat down and tuned his attention back to Lacus.

'_Come on Kira, ask her already, there's no harm in trying, is there?' _Kira said to himself. _'Do it, stop being such a sissy!' _

"It amazes me sometimes that you always have an answer ready when you were talking to me" Lacus said smiling at him, Kira just smiled back.

"Haha… well, it's because I did the work from yesterday, he goes over what we did yesterday and I have always had a good memory" Kira said looking at Lacus.

"Hey I just realized, tomorrow's you're birthday isn't it?" Kira said catching Lacus off guard. Lacus looked at him stunned. She nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked. Kira smiled at her.

"When you showed be you're school ID picture" Kira said.

"…That was almost a month ago, you remembered?" Lacus blushed, she was flattered he remembered. …But if he remembers…

"…like I said, I have a good memory. I've always been good at remembering" he said. "So what are doing tomorrow then?" Kira said. Lacus looked all depressed, she never liked her birthdays, it was the day her mother passed away 13 years ago. Lacus always spent her birthdays in her room alone; her friends never understood why she wanted to stay home alone on her birthday.

"…ummm nothing" she said very innocently. The way she said it made her sound so adorable Kira couldn't resist.

"…Really? Well if you're not doing anything, do you want to do something… together?" Kira said.

Lacus immediately turned red, but she controlled herself. "…Really?" she said.

"Really" he replied back, he smiled at her. His smile made her heart pound massively, she could hear her own heart better then she could hear herself speak. "…Okay" she blushed.

Kira's heart was jumping for joy but he still kept a calm face and just smiled. The both of them kept quiet, till it was half way through the class. The teacher announced that he had an appointment to be so that he was canceling the class 30 min before.

"This is a sudden import appointment I can't miss, don't get use to this cause it won't happen again, at least I hope note. Remember to questions 1 to 18." The teacher said. "Class dismissed" Flay normally bothers Kira after class but today she didn't come to class, all for good reasons though, Kira really hated her.

Just as Lacus began gathering her things Kira starred at Lacus, she could feel his eyes starring at her and it made her nervous. Slowly Kira looked down and starred at Lacus' exposed legs; she looked sexy in a kilt.

"…Lacus…" Kira called out. Lacus looked at him, unable to control her blush.

"…Umm Can I… walk you home?" he said, he was really nervous. Lacus' heart froze. She simply nodded as Kira smiled at her again.

XxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

They both were walking along sideways, they were both quiet. It was the most quiet they have been since they had met each other; there silence was beginning to become awkward. Lacus kept her eyes to the ground, she couldn't concentrate properly, and she didn't want to look at Kira, his eyes made her nervous. _'Gosh… what in the world is wrong with me? Do I like Kira that much? I can still hear my heart beat, is it supposed to be that loud?'_ she thought to herself.

"…Lacus are you, okay?" Kira said, noticing her intense thinking to herself.

"…I'm fine, everything's fine" she looked up and managed to smile brightly. As soon as her eyes found Kira's her heart melted.

'_She has a boyfriend Kira… why did you ask her?' _Kira thought to himself. "Listen Lacus" Kira said walking side by side Lacus" We don't have to go out tomorrow if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel awkward." He said. Kira's words made Lacus' legs weak as she tripped over her feet but Kira was there to quickly grab her.

Lacus found her head resting peacefully on Kira's chest; Kira's warm hands on her shoulders made her weak, real weak. "…No, that's not it. It's not you Kira, it me" she said. She stood in the same position slightly looking up into Kira's eyes. Her face began to blush even more. "…It's just that, I really like you. It's hard to talk when someone makes you feel this nervous…"

Kira didn't say anything; there was nothing left to say. Kira put his hands around Lacus' waist and looked down into her eyes, she looked really beautiful in her high school uniform, and he loved how she looked in a kilt, she showed enough skin on her legs to make him want her even more. They starred into each others eyes for awhile

Slowly, Kira lowered his face and inched his lips to hers, slowly their lips met, it started slowly but turned into a very passionate kiss. They couldn't control themselves, each passing second there kiss became more and more intimate. Finally what seemed like 2 seconds but really 10 minutes had passed Kira slowly pulled back looking into Lacus' eyes, slowly Lacus' eyes opened as his lips left hers. Her first kiss was an experience she would never forget, and she was glad it was from Kira.

Immediately Kira took his hands off Lacus and turned around and took a step away. "…Sorry, I can't do this, this is wrong!" he said, though Kira had his special power, his guilty conscious had always been his weakness.

Lacus looked at Kira, she felt confused. She walked closer to Kira and rubbed his back. "…Sorry, can I ask you… why this is wrong?" she felt neglected, was someone forcing him to do this?

Kira turned around, he felt so guilty he couldn't look at her in the eyes. "…You have a boyfriend" he said. Lacus looked at him; she really didn't expect to hear such words.

"…What? No I don't" Lacus said. Kira looked at her.

"Don't try to hide it, I know you do" he said. Lacus was really getting confused right now, she wasn't sure where Kira was getting this false information from but as far as she knew, this was the first time she has ever kissed, it was her first kiss.

"Excuse me, but I don't remember you ever asking me if I had one" Lacus said, she sounded a bit annoyed.

"…You're friend Eliza told me you did" he said. Lacus froze. It kind of made sense now, why her friends were acting weird around her; it had to be the reason. It explains everything now, but right now she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, Kira was all that mattered at this point.

"…Kira" she said, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Right now, well just now, was the first time I've ever kissed someone. I don't know what Eliza is thinking but I've never had a boyfriend before.

"…What?" he said. Maybe Lacus' friend wasn't such a good person…

* * *

**A/N: Well there we go, I will most likely finish my other stories before i come back to this, but it also depends if i can get into those fics. **


	2. Crawling

**A.N: Sorry for the long update, I've been on a mad gaming rampage. With Assassins Creed, Uncharted, Mario Galaxy's and Guitar Hero III. Well all that's left his guitar hero so my next update should be soon, though I've never been a man of my word. **

* * *

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter II **

**Crawling**

"Lacus try not to think about it" Kira said. Kira finally managed to make it to Lacus' house. Lacus had been silent since she found out that Eliza had given Kira some false information. She's always been trying to help her so why would she say such a horrible lie?

"I know it's just. She's supposed to be my best friend. I can't seem to understand any of this right now." She said.

"Well I should probably get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Kira asked. Lacus shook her head slightly.

"You're not coming to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit my mother's grave tomorrow, I never end up coming to school on this day" Lacus said. Kira fully understood, he felt stupid for not understanding before. She had already said what happen on her birthday a few years back and now it seemed like old wounds had finally reopened. "I'll see you tomorrow night, right?" Lacus asked.

Kira nodded. With that, Lacus gave him a kiss on his cheek as they both slightly blushed. "Bye Kira"

"Bye"

Kira watched as Lacus walked into her house and opened the door and went inside. Once Lacus was inside she shut the door gently and walked straight towards her room like she always done, ignoring her father and step mother.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Kira finally reached the door to his condo. Kira was able to get one after San had given him the expanses to be on his own. Kira felt bad taking his money but he promised San that he would pay him back in the future. The condo wasn't too big but not too small. It went in pretty deep. The kitchen was on the left side, living room was right at the end. Kira had a medium size bedroom with bathroom and shower. There was also a nice sized balcony to go with it

Taking advantage of San's money, Kira was finally able to do something that he never had time to before. He got a 42 inch Samsung LCD television equipped with 1080p with a Playstation3 and Wii on the side. Though he originally came out here in search of an evil presence he had to protect himself from boredom. Kira dropped himself onto the sofa and turned on the television.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Eliza and Jenny were in their second class. Today was Lacus' birthday and they both already knew the story about Lacus' mother. So they already knew she wasn't going to be coming to school today. Kira was sitting right behind Eliza with Jenny sitting next to her. Kira just starred at the back of her head.

The teacher stood up "Alright class, behave, I need to get the handouts for today's lessons, stay in you're seats till I get back." The teacher said as he left the class room

"So Jen, do you want to go Lacus' house after school like we normally do?" Eliza asked looking over Jenny. Jenny looked back at Eliza and smiled, she wanted to be there for Lacus considering how terrible she looked last year on her birthday.

"Okay, I'm sure she's going to want some cheering up." Jenny said with a smile. Kira just looked at the two, there talking made him sick. He really wanted to kill both of them but that would be going against everything he believes in, so he just decided to be an asshole instead. Though Jenny wasn't the one who lied, he disliked her for being friends with Eliza and not telling him the truth, he thought they were good friends with Lacus.

"Wouldn't a day like a birthday night be better for her boyfriend to cheer her up?" Kira asked, shocking the both of them. They both didn't expect Kira to say something like that. But it would be natural to think that since Lacus has a boyfriend according to Eliza. Most of the people in the class heard what was going on and quickly looked over at Kira. It was like Kira had just said the most ridiculous thing.

Steven, the guy that was in love with Lacus was also in this class as well and he looked a bit confused after hearing what Kira had just said. Steven fixed his eyes on Kira with a weird look of uncertainty. "What are you talking about Yamato? Everyone knows Lacus doesn't have a boyfriend." Steven said. Kira just smiled to himself, his speculations of trusting Lacus had been quickly confirmed, thought he never once doubted Lacus. Eliza said the guy Lacus was dating was Steven, it was obviously a lie. Eliza just made herself look like an idiot in front of Kira. It was something she should have given more thought to. Eliza had given Kira a reason to hate her.

"Oh really, I had no idea. Sorry Steven. I guess I just assumed a girl like that was already taken" Kira said. "Guess that's better for me then" Kira slouched back on the chair and smiled. With no one in his way now, Kira was definitely going to have Lacus. Eliza didn't know what to say, she felt dimwitted. Jenny on the other end didn't know what to say or think, she just stood there silently.

"Careful with those words Yamato. Lacus might not have a boyfriend but I am going after her, if you get in my way then we're going to have a problem" Steven said, his tone was deep; he was trying to scare Kira from making any movie on Lacus.

Kira smiled to himself as he let out a very light chuckle. Kira slouched down on his seat and rested his arms behind his head. "Well that sounded like a challenge" Kira said. Steven's eye immediately became bulgy; his eyes began to show fury and hate. "Oh wait a second; it can't be a challenge if I already won right?" Kira said staring a Steven, his smile pierced through Steven soul. Steven felt like a knife had just pierced though his heart and twisted.

Eliza never said a world, but for some reason why felt really, really hurt inside. She never realized how badly she wanted to be with Kira until this moment, but he was talking as if he was dating Lacus. Her hands slowly began to tremble, but no one seemed to notice her. Everyone was far too busy looking at Kira and Steven.

Steven was about to get up, but right there and then the teacher walked in with a pile of paper handouts as he began to start the new lesson. Everyone quickly fixed their eyes to the teacher. Kira just continued to smile. Right now he felt like he was on cloud 9. It seems Kira was having a lot more fun then what he was doing back home with Hailey and San.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

School had passed rather quickly that day. But for Kira that last class felt like it took forever. The reason was probably because Lacus hasn't showed up; he really couldn't wait to see her. After class, Kira went to his locker and put all his text books inside, it was a hassle to carry them home with him if he didn't need it. Kira had remembered to stop by all of Lacus' class' and pick up her homework. After Kira was ready he shut the door to his locker and locked it.

The huge crowed of people leaving the school made it difficult to leave in a rush, but Kira was in no rush, he wasn't meeting Lacus for another two hour so he had time to kill, but he hated being around a huge crowd, he had always been used to piece and quiet.

Walking outside, near the school gate, Kira began to pick up the pace of his walk when he suddenly heard his name being called out. Kira had to admit he had been expecting confrontation since this morning, he knew he pissed him off badly. Kira couldn't help but smile a bit to himself.

"Yamato!" Steven called out; he was walking with his boys. He was trying to show Kira that he was a big man and that he had connections. Unfortunately Kira could care less; he tried to ignore Steven before he did something he was going to regret. But it wasn't going to end so smoothly. Steven grabbed Kira's shoulder and forced him to stop. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"Get you're hand off me" Kira said calmly, but when he looked over at Steven he sent shivers down his spine. Steven couldn't explain the fear that ran through his soul but something told him to back off but he couldn't. All of his boys were watching him and had his back; there wasn't anything much that he could if he felt like this. At this point Eliza and Jenny had walked into the scene.

"Look what you started Eliza!" Jenny said furiously. She was upset from the situation she was even more upset because all this started with a lie Eliza had to tell Kira, now because of Eliza's doing Kira was about to get his ass kicked. Eliza had a dull look on her face, she didn't say anything nor did she try to do anything.

"Steven, what are you doing? You going to let this guy get in between you and Lacus, he has to be punished!" one of his boys said. Steven's grip on Kira's shoulder tightened, Kira was just about to have enough of all this.

(**A/N: for those who don't under stand what I mean by boys, it's like the gangster way of saying you're friends**)

Kira turned around swiftly and quickly kicked Steven's left foot causing Steven to lose balance. Once Steven began to lose balance Kira quickly gave him a light jab. It wasn't very strong but it cause Steven to go flying towards the ground leaving Steven's boys with shocked expressions. A huge crowd of people saw what was happening and began moving in for a closer look. Kira looked at Steven then at his boys. If you're going to gang up on me then do it. But I can't promise I'll control my strength. Kira said it very calmly. _'What am I doing, this isn't what I should be doing' _Kira thought to himself, he's not like this but for some reason, he was acting like it anyways. Kira turned around and began walking. No one dared to follow him, there was something about Kira that they all got a chill from.

"I can't believe it, Kira just walked away from all of them. They seem pretty nervous too." He's so cool. Jenny said to herself, she felt herself blush a bit. _'What am I doing? Yet what am I saying?' _

Steven stood up and looked back at his boys who all seemed really shocked and confused. They all looked at each other in confusion. Steven couldn't believe it. He let a new comer stand up against him. To make things worse for Steven everything that saw what happen was admiring Kira, their words of glory really pissed him off.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Someone made Steven look useless"

"I can't believe his friends didn't do anything"

"Maybe Steven and his friends are all talk, has anyone ever seen them actually do anything"

"You make a good point but who might that kid be? He looked cool. Maybe he can show me how he did that"

"His name is Kira I think; he was new to this school this term"

Everyone's voice began to get fainter and fainter as they walked off the property leaving Steven to his own thoughts. Hearing everyone talk about Kira like that really pissed him off. Steven had a new goal now, no matter what was going to happen he was going to make sure that he got Kira back for this, by any means necessary. _'I swear you're going to regret ever seeing my face Yamato Kira!!!' _

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Kira reached his home and took of his clothes and quickly jumped in the shower. He felt something **inside** his own body that wanted to come out the moment Steven touched his shoulder. That was the first time he had ever had such a feeling. He's killed creatures before that have been possessed by evil spirits but he has not once felt such a feeling dwell inside of him like that. The feeling he felt was like adrenalin, being shot up into his bloodstream. He wanted to kill Steven, he wanted to kill him so badly that he wanted to actually just forget about everyone else and just blow Steven into tiny pieces. It was a feeling that made is blood race.

Once Kira was done his shower he turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself and put on some clean fresh clothes. He put on black pants, with a tight wife beater shirt. He was about to put on a button up shirt till he heard a knock on his door. _'Who could it be?' _he thought to himself.

Kira walked up to the door and unlocked it; he turned the knob and opened the door. When he opened the door he saw a shock of his life, he had to admit that he was caught off guard. But they weren't supposed to be for at least another hour.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Eliza and Jenny had been walking home; they reached a pathway that led to their homes. They barely spoke to each other. There was something really awkward about speaking with each other, it just didn't seem right anymore. Jenny didn't feel right, probably because of what happen. She couldn't forgive Eliza for lying to Kira about Lacus. Lacus was there best friend, they both wanted to see Lacus finally happy with a boyfriend but why did Eliza had to make such a horrible disgusting lie. It made her sick to her stomach.

Jenny finally spoke. "Why did you do it?" Jenny asked. Eliza slowly looked over at Jenny; she was kind of confused by her tone and question, it didn't really register to her mind what she was talking about.

"Why did I do what?" Eliza said. She was being honest; she really didn't know what she had done wrong. There was something not right about this situation, something was really off. It seemed as though Eliza had finally shown who she really is and it worried Jenny.

Jenny began to look irritated. "Why did you tell Kira that Lacus was dating Steven? Why would you do that to her, isn't she you're friend?" Jenny asked. Eliza starred at Jenny, she felt as though the ground beneath her was cracking, she herself didn't realize why she did what she did, but she felt it in herself. She wanted to make Kira hers by any means necessary.

"I was the one who said I liked him first, so why am I the bad person when I called it!?" Eliza screamed. She finally let it out, it was a feeling she had kept for so long. Jenny finally had enough; she lifted her hand and slapped Eliza across the face catching her off guard.

Eliza quickly placed her hand on her swollen cheek as she looked completely caught off guard and shocked. She looked at Jenny in disbelief she couldn't believe she was just slapped; Jenny has never done anything like that to her. "You fool around with any guy you can get the chance with; you've been doing it since grade 7 so stop playing the innocent trick on me. I know you better then that, I know you better than anyone else. Lacus needs this! She's been miserable for so long, let her be happy." Jenny said. Jenny couldn't take it anymore, she didn't want to look at Eliza anymore. It was causing her discomfort.

Jenny just walked away from Eliza without another word. Anything else to add to the conversation would just cause to more stress, she didn't want to deal with this any longer. Jenny just wanted to be away from Eliza for awhile, she was making her really sick.

Eliza just stood there, silent. She didn't have anything to say, she didn't have anyone to say anything to. She was alone, on a deserted pathway. No one would hear what she had to say, no one would care what she had to say. She pushed away her best friend because of her selfishness.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

"Lacus what's wrong?" Kira said. Stupid question to ask her, he admitted to himself but he already said it. Today was her birthday, the same day the most important person to her passed away.

Lacus looked like a mess, she was wearing a sundress. It was white and black. Her shoulders were exposed and it went down to just above her knees. Kira thought she looked beautiful but he was more concerned about her feelings. He looked into her eyes and saw how swelled up they looked; she must've been crying a lot. Lacus didn't say a word, she just stood there silent. Kira took her arm and guided her inside as he shut the door. Once the door was shut he pulled her into an embrace.

"Did something happen?" he asked. Lacus let her tears flow freely as dried her eyes on Kira's shoulder, she couldn't speak properly, and all she could do was sob. Kira didn't know what came over him at this point but he had made a promise with himself, to always protect this girl no matter what.

"…No, I just. Really hate this day, I hate it so much. I just wish it would go away" she said, she was barely able to speak, it was hard for her. She put her arms around Kira's waist and squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry, I know I'm early but I wanted to see you"

Kira put a hand behind her head and began stroking her hair gently. "Any time you feel like venting, I'll always be here for you. So please, let it all out." Kira said, making her feel at ease. They stood like that for awhile never moving, they both remained standing. Before Kira knew it, Lacus had fallen in his arms asleep. Kira was kind of surprised that she was able to sleep while standing but then again, she probably hasn't gotten much sleep cause of this day.

Kira picked Lacus up bridal style and carried her into his bed. Kira placed her gently on his bead resting her head on his comfy pillow. Kira then grabbed a blanket and covered her body. When that was done he removed Lacus' shoes so that she was comfortable. Kira shut the blinds so that the room was dark so that she could get some rest. They were supposed to go out on a date but Kira figured it was for the best to let her rest on this day since it did nothing but bring her misery.

Kira watched her sleeping form, he smiled. She looked so happy sleeping; he couldn't turn away from her. _'How am I supposed to make her happy? She hates this day more then anything else, there's got to be something I can do but what?'_

Kira walked outside of the bedroom and shut the door. Kira rested his back against the door when he suddenly felt a tug in his head. It was like there was**something** of him.

'_**Kill her, BEFORE I KILL HER!'**_Kira dropped to his knees and placed a hand over his forehead and clenched it tightly. He definitely heard a voice inside his own head but he wasn't sure what the hell it was. This was the first time he had felt something like this.

'_What was that_' He thought to himself. He felt the pain again as he clenched his headed with both his hands hoping to suppress the pain he was feeling. He heard a ring inside his head; it was getting louder and louder.

'_**KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HERE! OR I'LL RAPE HER' **_

'_What the hell is going on' _Kira thought, the pain hurt so much but after a second or so it all vanished and he returned back to his normal self. Kira wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he knew it wasn't good. The feeling he felt, it felt good though. It felt like a huge mass of power surging through his body faster and more powerful then he could ever do on his own. But what kind of power could it be?

Whatever it was it was something out of his control, that's what it felt like. By the sound of the voice he heard in his head, he knew this wasn't good. It felt like something inside of his was crawling.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think will happen? I think i might make this story into a tredgedy, since everyone says all my stories end the same. It's either that or Kira lets himself be taken over. Haven't decided yet but i'm sure i'll be the right choice.

Tell my next update, seeya


	3. How to Control it

**A/N: sorry for the long update. I got scared while reading a really bad fic that make the writer's block affect me badly**

* * *

Chapter 3

How to Control it

Kira stepped outside and tried his best to regain a steady composure. At times it had seemed like it was going away but then out of no where it would come back worse then ever. _'__**Where the fuck do you think you're going Kira?! Rape and kill that bitch before she consumes you!' **_

Kira clenched his head tightly trying to suppress the ringing pain he was hearing in his head but it seemed to be no help at all. Kira's only solution was to bring forth his massive force of energy but if he did it hear his entire building would probably collapse. "I don't know who you are but you're leaving now!"

Kira leaped up onto the railing outside his door.

He took one look at the door to his apartment then looked forward into the sky. With all his strength and perfect precise concentration Kira soared into the sky at a ridiculous speed faster then anyone could ever see with the naked eye.

Kira soared high into the sky and above the clouds. Once he was above the clouds he came to a stop and began to unleash his massive power. Surrounding himself with his pure black shaded aura with a slight tin of blue light he began one step at a time till the clouds underneath him began to spin quickly. Kira let out a deep grunt that quickly pushed away the clouds with his high density of power. An enormous sound was heard through out the entire city as Kira reached his a quarter of his full power.

Kira began, to inhale deeply. One breath at a time he began to calm down but still retained his power never letting himself weaken. "…It's gone." He whispered. Kira took a few breathes to calm himself down.

"What the hell is wrong with me? It felt like there was a… I have to see Nariko."

With that, Kira focused his sight on the direction of northeast. He soared threw the air as fast as he could. There was definitely something wrong with him, and if anyone knew what it was it would be **her**.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Flay and Eliza had been talking for quite awhile now. They had been pretty good friends since Kira had arrived at their school. They had been planning to meet for a while now to discuss their plans. They both wanted to go after Kira but for now they agreed to join forces in hurting Lacus. Over the passed few days Eliza had begun to strongly dislike Lacus for brainwashing Kira.

It was times like this that Eliza has seriously wondered how she was Lacus' friend in the first place. Maybe it was because of Jenny. Eliza and Jenny had always been good friends and Jenny and Lacus had become good friends also so it ended up turning into a 3 way friendship from there on forward.

"So all we have to do is kiss Kira with Lacus there. I'm sure she'll be upset and think differently of the situation" Flay said. She had been planning this for awhile. The idea was pretty basic and pretty smart. One girl pulling the job might not work but having two of them might pull the job off nicely.

Eliza went to take a sip of her hot tea when a sudden force shook up the area and caused everything to rumble a bit. Wasn't anything to serious but it was enough to make Eliza spill her tea all over herself and give her a pretty bad burn on her face and neck. "What the hell, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Eliza screamed.

Both her and Flay looked around. Everything seemed to look like it was shook out of place. They had no clue that what ever they felt was girl unleashing his forced. "What the hell was that?!" Flay said.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira soared through the air until he finally began to descend under the clouds to his destination. Slowing down his speed drastically but still moving at a fast paste Kira flew lower and lower. The area that he was flying to was in the middle of no where. It's hidden from the map and is protected by guardians of the earth.

The massive waterfalls and the long river flowing throughout the area brought a beautiful glow. It was such a beautiful scenery that most people would say it never existed. There were 12 houses built here and 1 of the house's stood out above the rest. It was the one that belonged to Nariko.

Kira landed not as smoothly as he would normally land. His land was sloppy and it caused him to do a bunch of 360's in order to stop himself sliding any further.

Kira ran to the front door and knocked loudly. He waited several minutes but no one came to the door. Kira quickly went to the back and found her in the backyard with some of her clothes on but she was practically naked. He had to admit, she was beautiful

"Nariko, sorry for the sudden intrusion but I really need to talk to you" Kira said. His voice was filled with worry and it was hard for him to breath from the enormous high speed travel he had done.

Nariko was a tall beautiful woman. She was just under six feet tall. She had long beautiful red hair with green eyes. Her body type was slim. She was powerful, just like Kira maybe even stronger. Nariko's heart was as beautiful as her body. Some would say she's perfect others would say she was a god. But to Kira, she was one of the most important being that meant everything to him. There wouldn't be a way for Kira to live on if she died.

Kira didn't love her like that, but he was so depended on her that he wouldn't know who to turn to if something wasn't right. How Nariko always knew everything was a mystery to him.

"Kira?!" she said covering up her body. This was really unexpected but she could see the terrified look in his eyes. Something was wrong. "Kira what is it?" She asked. Her gentle voice began to also fill with worry.

"Can we talk inside?" he asked. Nariko nodded as she began to walk inside being followed by Kira. Once they were inside Nariko shut the door behind her and walked up to Kira and put a hand on his head. Her mouth gasped open as she could sense exactly what was wrong that was Nariko's gift. She could feel others better then anyone on earth.

After all she was one of the goddess that protected the earth.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira reached his front door and shut it behind him quickly and gently locked the bolt down. He took off his jacket and left it on the railing as he took off his shoes and walked into the bed room.

Turning the knob Kira walked into the bedroom and lied next to Lacus.

"_**Kira there's only one way to fight it off, you're not going to like what you'll have to do but it will definitely keep 'it' suppressed."**_Nariko's words kept repeating and repeating inside his head. There was no choice right, he had to do it.

Kira gently moved on her, he breathed heavily on her. He placed a hand on her neck as he gently kissed her neck making a slighter heavier breathe. Lacus' eyes began to slide up only to see Kira taking control of her body. This was something she thought about before but didn't think Kira would try it so soon.

"Kira…" she whispered. Kira moved his head and starred into her eyes as he kissed her deeply. The kiss was such a shock to her that she began to breathe harder with a bit of resist. Kira was in control and he took advantage of that.

Lacus' hands slowly made their way on Kira as she felt his well toned but not over done chest. Kira moved his head to the side of her head as he began kissing her neck very thoroughly. Kira made sure he was as gentle as he could be. Kira lifted his head carefully and starred into her deep blue eyes right before he devoured her lips into a lustful kiss that sent Lacus struggling to breath.

Kira pulled away at the last second and turned over so he was lying on his back. Lacus was right next to him as she breathed heavily. She was confused at the sudden in burst of emotions that had run through her mind. Lacus turned her head to the side and starred at him. She was still shaken up by his burst of actions.

Kira was starring at the ceiling, he was in deep thoughts with himself. '_What am I doing? Just because sex is the only way around it doesn't mean I can just force Lacus into it. Now, she probably hates me and thinks I'm like every other male' _Kira thought to himself. "…Sorry, I don't know what came over me Lacus"

Lacus turned her body to the side and rested her head on his shoulder and put her right hand on his chest moving it gently. She lifted her head up and kissed his check gently. "That was kind of shocking experience to wake up to" she giggled. She put her hand on his cheek feeling the smoothness of his clean shaved jaw. "…Let's go for a walk" Lacus insisted with a bright cheerful smile.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eliza and Flay were walking side by side discussing their plan that they were going to try and pull to hopefully turn Kira against Lacus. There plan was finalized they were more then ready to do it they just had to wait till Monday, it was still Friday after all so they had lots of time to over think what they had to do and maybe even add some new ideas.

"Eliza I'm surprised you're so willing to go through all this. I thought the three of you were ineradicable. I guess anything can really happen if it involves a man, that's how I always thought it was like. Though I've never really went out of my way to hurt someone who I knew for a long time." Flay said. Eliza stared back at Flay and just smiled.

"I wasn't really friends with her to begin with. It's mostly her and Jenny, I just tagged along because I was friends with Jenny." Eliza said. She didn't seem to feel bad or feel much of anything about doing what she was about to do to Lacus. She honestly really didn't care what was going to happen, just as long as she got Kira in the end. "I could care less if she ends up living on the streets"

Flay was surprised at how cruel Eliza was, she never imagined that she was such a devil but she was perfectly fine with it since she had her own plan of her own that was get her to be with Kira. Eliza was just there to help her get rid of Lacus. Eliza had no clue what Flay had planned in the future.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira and Lacus were walking down the side walk both of them were silent. Kira didn't know what to say, he was nervous and Lacus could tell he was too. Lacus smiled and locked her arms around his left arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

Lacus couldn't understand why, but she felt so safe being close to Kira. Kira rested his head gently on hers and they continued to walk. Everyone around them seem to stop for a second and take a look at them, they really looked cute together.

"…I don't know what it is about you… but when I'm next to you I feel safer then I've ever felt before" Lacus said running her hand up and down his arm. Kira lifted his head up and kissed Lacus' head.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about. I will never let any harm come to you" he said with a reassuring smile. Right there they happen to stop at a café restaurant. It was known for its amazing ice cream. Lacus had always wanted to go in but she never had been inside.

"Can we go in?" she asked with a bright smile. There was no way Kira could refuse that look. Kira nodded as Lacus practically pulled Kira into the café. They both took a seat; they were sitting in a booth across from each other.

The place wasn't very busy and there weren't that many people in there to begin with. Kira smiled just looking at Lacus' expression at all the sweets listed on the menu, it was like watching a 3 year old getting their favorite food.

"Kira… let's order this?" Lacus asked. Kira didn't even bother to look at the menu, he just agreed with her with a simple nod. Right then, the waitress came by. She was a cute brunette girl with green eyes. Definitely very attractive, at least Kira thought so.

Lacus ordered what she wanted and the waitress took away the menus and walked away to the kitchen with their orders ready to go. Lacus looked out window, the peaceful day outside seemed to calm her sense's down. It was hard to believe that this day a long time ago was the worst day of her life.

Lacus' hands were placed on the table as she continued to look outside. Suddenly she felt the warmth of his Kira's hands on hers, it made her blush a little. Kira rested his elbows on the table as he picked up her hands and pulled them to his face as he gently kissed her fingers. The more kiss' Kira made the more Lacus seemed to turn red.

Kira grabbed her left hand gently and began to feel all around her hand with his hands. He pulled her hand to his face and kissed it gently a second time before laying it down on the table. Kira noticed the silver right that was on her middle finger and began touching it with his finger tips. Lacus watched as he slowly took of her ring, she was wondering what he was trying to do. What Kira did next made her so embarrassed she couldn't even speak.

Kira placed her ring on her ring finger. Lacus was on sure of Kira's attention when he put the ring on her ring finger; it told her that he wanted to be her boyfriend. Lacus couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Lacus' eyes began to water a bit. "…Will you leave the ring on this finger?" Kira asked, looking into her eyes coolly.

She didn't know what to say, she was so shocked that all she could do was nod her head. The way he was looking at her, it made her have a feeling she had never felt before. Lacus just liked Kira at first but now… she was starting to… _'I think I'm in love with him… no… I am. …When did I fall this deeply in love with Kira?' _she asked herself.

"Here we go" the waitress said bring a huge long glass of ice cream. It came with one spoon for the both of them. Lacus had always wanted to do this when the time came for her to date someone, it was a feeling she had been longing for. "Was there anything else I could get you?" The waitress asked with a very cheerful voice.

"No, that would be all" Kira said.

"Great" the waitress said walking off. Kira looked at Lacus then the ice cream. Something seemed to be missing.

"Oh… she only gave us one spoon" Kira said putting his hand up to call the waitress but Lacus stopped him before the waitress could see.

"It's okay Kira. Don't trouble her anymore then we already did… we'll just share" she said with a blush. She picked up the spoon scooped up a bit of ice cream and put it towards Kira's mouth. Kira wasn't sure how to respond, he was kind of shocked since he had never done anything like this before. Was this the thing couples did?

Kira opened his mouth as the spoon entered his mouth. Kira closed his lips and ate the ice cream on the spoon. Lacus then pulled the spoon back and scooped some more ice cream and fed it to herself. The smile on her face was something that couldn't be described, she just looked so adorable.

They continued to eat and talk. Before they realized what time it was it was already dark. They had been sitting in the café for quite sometime now. Kira and Lacus walked out of the café hand in hand. "Well, I'm a little mad… I didn't get to take you where I wanted to take you" Kira said. Lacus looked up and smiled at him.

"Where were you going to take me?" she asked curiously. Kira smiled at her putting in arm around her neck and pulling her towards him firmly.

"I'll take you next time, so I won't tell you what my idea was" he said with a smile. Lacus just pouted and put her head down. Lacus put her arms around Kira's waist with his arm still around her neck. They began walking in the direction of Lacus' house while never letting go of one another.

The walk on the way home was silent, Kira could feel that Lacus was trying to hide underneath a mask. He knew she was hurting, he didn't want to push her but it's not healthy to keep it in. Kira quickly pulled her into a strong powerful embrace that caught Lacus off guard. "You don't need to hide it Lacus… I can feel that you're hurting deep down, it's okay to let go" she was shocked at firs but suddenly, just hearing the words 'let go' her tears began to fall endlessly.

"…Sorry…sorry…I'm sorry Kira" she said crying onto his shoulder. She was weak, and Kira was seeing her at her weakest. Lacus couldn't help it, she tried so hard to make a good memory out of this day, she tried.

It seemed to have worked a lot though, more then she thought. Kira asked her to be his girlfriend, and for the first time she admitted that she was in love with him but she didn't tell him how she felt she just stayed like that in her embrace. "Where did you come from? How did suddenly appear in my life and make me feel these feelings I never experienced before… thank you, Kira." She said. The tears kept falling endlessly.

"It's okay. No matter what Lacus, I promise I'll be here for you no matter what" he said. They continued walking until they finally reach the outside of Lacus' front door. Lacus let go of Kira and turned around to face him when she was about to go in. Kira walked closer to her, she looked like she had something today.

"…Thank you for tonight, it was the best birthday I had in years." Lacus said with a smile.

In from behind Kira's jacket, he pulled out a box, it wasn't small but wasn't big either. Lacus was surprised that Kira was able to pull that out from behind him, it looked like a neat trick. "Happy birthday, Lacus" he said with a smile.

Lacus' eyes glimmered at the box; she didn't expect Kira to get her something. "It's nothing big, I made it myself" he said handing her the box. Her smile was big, it was so big it warmed up his heart. Lacus was about to open it before Kira stopped her. "No, don't open it now"

Lacus looked at Kira then at the box, then back at Kira. "Why not" she pouted, She really wanted to see what was in the box, she was always the impatient type. "But I-"

"No buts okay. Trust me… it'll be better if you open it in the morning once you wake up." Kira said, he could tell Lacus was getting a little upset.

"…Ok…" she said with a frown. Kira smiled at her. He placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it gently.

"Promise me" he asked.

"Fine, I promise" she said with a pout.

"Good girl"

Lacus moved in closer and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kira quickly kissed back as he wrapped his arms around her body embracing her. Their kiss began to get more and more passionate as their lips began to open and began using their tongues to play with each other. They kissed and kissed until finally Lacus pulled away.

"I better go before it gets too late" she said. Lacus kissed him once more on the lips. "Goodnight Kira"

"Goodnight" he said. Lacus opened the door looking at Kira one last time before she gently shutting the door. Kira was about to walk away before he heard the door open up again.

"Kira wait" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Call me when you get home?" she asked

Kira smiled. "Sure, goodnight now.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lacus was in her room in her pajama's sitting down on her bed shaking the box a little. The room was dark with the only source of light coming from the TV mounted onto her wall. She was trying to stay awake so she wouldn't miss Kira's call. Not too long after her phone began to ring.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey" he said. Before they realized it an hour had passed but it seemed like they were enjoying the conversation they were having. Lacus really loved talking to him and hearing his voice and so did Kira.

Lacus tried to guess what her present would be but Kira clearly kept reminding her that it was hand made so that she would stop guessing.

"Kira ever heard of a book called 'Betrayal'?" Lacus said.

"No I haven't, is it good?" he asked.

"No, it's the worse book I ever read of. I only read two chapters before I threw it away." Lacus said, she sounded upset.

"Really, what happened in the book?" he asked.

"Well the women in the story she's a very beautiful and graceful gentle and loving woman. The author turns her into a slut and disgraces her whole character. It was a fan made book about a TV show about war. It angers me every time I think about it" Lacus said. Kira just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a story."

"I know but still. I really liked the TV show and he ruined it for me" she said.

"You worry about little things Lacus" he said. "The author of the book is probably dumb and his married to his sister" he laughed. Lacus began to giggle and Kira's response.

"Oh Kira…" she said.

"Sorry Lacus, I'd love to stay and talk but I really need some sleep, my mind is shutting down on me" he said.

"Alright fine!" she said with a pout "goodnight!"

Kira smiled "Gosh you're so cute, I lov-" Kira stopped himself before he said something that he didn't want to say "Sorry I need to go now, I'll see you Monday. Goodnight" Kira ended the call. Lacus' heart almost leaped out of her chest.

'_Was he just about to say he loved me?' _she thought to herself. What Kira said had made her blush a lot. _'…Awww I can't wait till Monday. But… why did he suddenly hang up on me?' _

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira was tossing and turning in his sleep.

What Nariko had told him what he had to do, wouldn't leave his mind.

But she has never been wrong before… but to do something like this, it wasn't right. Kira would rather suffer then do that, he wanted it to be natural.

But the more Kira thought about it, the worse he felt his head pounding. It didn't seem to bother him when he was around Lacus but now it's tarring his head apart. If something didn't happen quick, he might lose himself.

Then again he did have a solution. Kira had two choices. If he didn't pick up fast, then he would be screwed.

"…What should I do Mom, what would you say if you were still around?" he asked himself. How did Kira end up having a terrifying demon inside him? And why did it suddenly come out now?

* * *

**A/N: Next update will include more adventure, but still a good amount of KL  
**

** if you're a loyal KL fan then you will help me trash talk morons that destroy Lacus' image. please visit it Forum. **


	4. Cure

**A/N: I am really sorry i took so long to update, but i'm feeling really lazy, thankfully i still have great ideas for this story to come. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out quickly. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Cure**

'_What's happening to me?'_

'_Where did it come from?' _

'_How did it get inside of me?'_

'_There has to be away to get rid of it… There has to' _

Questions and more questions filled Kira's mind. For the first time in a long time he was actually really terrified. Each day that had passed the pain seemed to get worse and worse. It was already Monday now… only 2 days had passed since the voice inside started, but it felt like 2 months for him.

Kira got out of bed that morning. He gently straightened his neck as he stood up. The voices had stopped for now but it would eventually come back. Quickly Kira jumped in the shower. The water hitting his face seemed to calm him down a little.

After the shower Kira brushed his teeth quickly and got dressed and ready for school. Kira was so busy focusing on Lacus lately that he forgot his original attention, well rather then he forgot he didn't care. The moment he met Lacus, something about her made him feel different.

Kira walked out of his out and began walking casually towards the school. Kira watched his surroundings very carefully. Since the voice had started he had been watching himself carefully. Kira thought maybe since he let his guard down for so long that someone had done something to him.

It didn't seem to make any sense at all. How did a voice just suddenly appear in his head? It had to be someone's doing since nothing like this had ever happened before. The streets were busy; everyone was either busy getting to work or school.

Kira had walked into the school building. A majority of the students were there as well. A lot of them were hanging by lockers just talking to one another.

The voice in Kira's head began to ring again; just like that it showed up again. _'Great… here we go again'_ he thought. His breathing started to get heavy but he tried not to look so noticeable. Walking steady towards his locker he noticed Steven and a bunch of his friends hanging out and talking.

Kira noticed that Steven and his friends were wearing bandana's it was actually kind of funny. Steven must've thought he looked all cool dressing all gangsterish. Kira walked right pass Steven as if he wasn't even there. Steven didn't just let him go though; he had to through a couple of insults.

"Good morning Kira, what's wrong was the man you slept with last night disappear this morning?" Steven said with a laugh that took over completely. All the friends he was with were laughing hysterically, they didn't expect that.

"Good one Steve-o" one of his friends said. One of his friends commented with a laugh.

Kira turned his head and smiled. "That's pretty funny, but I wasn't with a man actually. I was with Lacus all weekend" Kira said ash he turned his head while walking away. Kira left Steven and his friends speechless. There's no way he and Lacus are together, Kira just says that to piss him off. That's definitely what Steven was thinking.

"You going to take that from him?" one of his friends said. Steven faced his friend and just started to laugh.

"Oh let the loser have his thunder, there's no way Lacus would ever go for a guy like him" Steven said while laughing. The buzzer for the first class sounded as the students made their way to their first class of the day.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lacus sat down in her first period class as the teacher entered the class room. Steven just happened to be in her first class as well. Steven said in the next line of desk beside Lacus but a few seats back.

Steven was watching Lacus like he normally does but this time… he happened to notice something about her that he never noticed before… or maybe it was new. _'It can't be…' _Steven thought. He noticed that her ring had changed places.

'_IT CAN'T BE?! DAMN IT KIRA, THIS BETTER BE SOME SORT OF JOKE!' _Steven screamed to himself mentally. Now Steven was really worried, he was actually feeling a bit hurt. No one had ever seemed to realize how in love Steven was with Lacus.

Steven had been working on Lacus since high school started, so much time and effort. Now in comes Kira and already he takes her, how could it be? What exactly did Kira have that Steven didn't have?

Nothing made sense, eventually Steven had come to realize that it had to be a misunderstanding .It was Lacus who said she wasn't ready to enter a relationship so it can't be possible, could it?

Lacus was a beautiful girl, maybe she has a ring on her ring finger so that guys would stop hitting on her. It made perfect sense now; it has to be a misunderstanding. There was definitely a feeling of uncertainty Steven had to get to the bottom of this.

Steven had never felt so confused before, he really wanted to find out the meaning to the ring being switched to her ring finger. If what Kira said is true then Kira signed his death warrant. Steven was without a doubt going to kill Kira.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The period had ended after what seemed like hours and hours. Lacus packed up her things and left the class room. The kids in the school were socializing while they were walking to their next class with the little time they had to get there. Lacus didn't walk with anyone; she walked alone keeping to herself. She was enjoying her time day dreaming about a certain someone.

Steven tried catching up but he was constantly being stopped by his friends he saw in the hall way, Steven still tried his best to catch up with Lacus but the more he tried the more he got stopped. Eventually he lost sight of her as she turned the corner.

"Hey beautiful" Kira whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her tightly. Kira felt Lacus fidget for a moment; he caught her completely off guard. Everyone walking down the halls happened to be eyeing both of them, everyone knew Lacus so everyone seemed shocked that someone has their arms around her like that.

"Hey…" she blushed. Kira embraced Lacus like he hadn't seen her in years, the guys in the area all seemed too look at Kira with jealousy. Right then and there Steven had showed up and his worst fear had finally come true. Kira was holding Lacus, and she didn't seem to be bothered by it. Of course she wasn't being bothered, she was smiling and giggling.

In that moment that he saw her… the moment he saw Kira holding her… like the way couples hold each other… it tore his heart to shred. Kira won, he really won. "…I can't believe this is happening" Steven whispered to himself. Steven turned around and began walking towards the exit of the school.

"I was wondering Lacus, do you want to come to my place tonight?" Kira asked rubbing his head next to hers. Right at that moment the bell sounded for the next period so everyone had to get back to their next class.

"…Sure" she said. Kira smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll meet you in fourth, seeya" Kira said hurrying up to his next class.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The day ended rather quickly that day. Kira and Lacus walked out of their last class together. "Hey Kira" a red headed girl said sneaking up behind him and latching onto his arm. Lacus glared at the red headed demon known as Flay. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tonight, my parents are out of town" Flay said.

"No" he replied calmly. Kira pulled away from Flay and grabbed Lacus' hand and walked off with her. Everyone saw them walking hand in hand. Eliza saw the both of them walking hand in hand as they walked out the door. Eliza couldn't believe what she was seeing, she found herself crying.

"Why, I… I thought I had more time" she whispered to herself.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira shut the door behind him and locked it. Kira smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her tightly. "You know what I like most about a locked door?" his voiced whispered softly into her ear.

"…What?" Lacus whimpered.

"No one can disturb us" he said as he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. Lacus turned around and put her arms around his neck and pulled herself into a strong passionate kiss.

Lacus slowly pulled away from the kiss, she looked up into his violet eyes. "Is that why you invited me here?" she asked. Kira smiled.

"Maybe"

"Sorry Kira it's a Monday I have a lot of work to do" she said. Lacus turned around took off her shoes and walked into Kira's bedroom. Kira looked at Lacus with a bit of confusion as she entered his room.

Kira began to step forward when suddenly a massive amount of pain began to surge through his body. The pain was like nothing he had felt before, it stung uncontrollably.

'**RAPE**

**RAPE**

**RAPE **

**AND THEN SLAUGHTER THE LITTLE BITCH' **the voice in his head was getting worse, he was about to walk outside when the pain suddenly vanished. Kira began to breath heavily.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira watched over Lacus as she was doing her work. She was on the bed lying down sideways; she seemed really into her work. Kira laid himself right next to her and he watched what she was doing over her shoulder.

"You know that's incorrect" Kira said placing a hand gently on her hip. Lacus giggled a bit she knew that she was doing it right but she felt she had to take another look at the question once more.

"What… no it is correct, what are you talking about?" Kira didn't waste another second, he grabbed her and kissed her with everything he had. He wanted her; he wanted her to understand that more than anything.

Lacus kissed back, she put her arm around his neck and began kissing him back with just as much passion as Kira if not more. The kiss lasted so long that they couldn't control themselves.

They would've continued to do what they were doing but they were distracted as Lacus' phone began to ring. Kira quickly got off her so that she could answer the phone. Lacus looked at her phone it was Eliza. Lacus was hesitant on answering it but she did that anyways.

"…Hello?" Lacus answered.

"Hi" she fiddled with her blouse. Kira watched as he tried to make out the conversation.

"I guess"

"I'm coming now" lacus hung up the call.

Lacus turned to Kira and smiled. "Eliza wants to talk to me, it seems really important." She said, looking over at Kira.

"…Are you sure, I mean you saw what she's trying to do" Lacus put her finger on Kira's lips.

"I know, I just want to hear what she has to say. It seemed important at least, I could tell she was crying. Don't worry I promise everything will be okay." Lacus said giving Kira soft kiss on his lips.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been hours since Lacus left Kira's place. With an indescribable pain eating on his soul Kira felt himself getting worse and worse as the time passed, he needed to find away to relax himself, or he really was going to lose his sanity.

The time began to pass and pass, Kira didn't know what to do. It was already 1am in the morning and he hadn't moved from the position since Lacus left. This was it, Kira had to do it, he no longer had a choice he could feel hatred and evil consume his heart and soul.

'_I can either go to Lacus… try and possibly ruin everything I have with her or I can go to Flay or Eliza and have sex with either of them, I know they would want me willingly and take me in a second…' _Kira thought to himself.

Kira's body began to twitch, his shoulders were starting to tremble, his eyes quivered in fear. The last time Kira was this scared. he was 4 and was beaten to the brink of death.

Kira got up carefully, he was out of breathe from all pain he was experiencing whatever Kira was going to do he had to do it now. Otherwise it was really going to take over his mind.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Steven was on the computer just slowly thinking about all the attempts he tried to get Lacus. Attempt after attempt determination never truly died with him. For years he had tried, he had tried so hard and failed. Kira dropped from the stars and swept Lacus off her feet without even trying. Kira was constantly on his mind, he wanted him dead, Steven wanted to kill him so badly.

Steven couldn't take it any longer, he wanted him dead, and he didn't care anymore. He just wanted to see Kira gone from the school; he hated him more than anything. Steven picked up his cell phone and began calling his friends.

Steven was about to arrange a meeting to make sure Kira was going to be defeated. He was going to arrange a brutal beat up that would probably be fetal.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The streets were silent, it was a quarter after 1am and there were barely any cars outside, well at least in the area. There were two young boys, they were around the age of 17 and they were walking back from an event that had taken longer than expected.

"Hey did you hear something?" one of the guys said. It was a whisper in the air that he heard. The whisper was quiet it didn't sound like any other human language either.

"I didn't hear anything, you sure it's not your mind playing tricks on you" the other joked.

"No I swear I heard a strange whisper" he was sure of it, He turned around but didn't see anything, he looked in all direction there was no one but the two of them. By the time he went to go look at his other friend, his friend was already gone.

"Matt…? Hey Matt this isn't funny seriously where did you hide to Matt!" he said. The voice started to get louder and louder.

"…_**Watoki mia KONO CI" **_the voice was much louder than before and the last thing this person saw a claw going into his eye sockets.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lacus was at her computer, she logged onto msn hoping Kira would be there but he wasn't online. She felt bad for leaving him like that, she tried calling earlier but he wasn't picking up. She would've given anything to talk to him right now.

Lacus turned off her computer and stood up. She was wearing a white night gown. It had thin shoulder straps at the top and went down just below her thighs; the colour was white and pink. It was practically see through.

Lacus had a balcony that was attached to her room, she slid open the door and looked up at the clear night sky. The stars hadn't been this clear in a long time. Lacus stood there for awhile before she went back inside.

Lacus lifted the covers and jumped in, he took her golden hair clip off and put it on her night table, Lacus turned off her light as she began to try and sleep. A lot of minutes passed since she was in bed.

Suddenly Lacus heard a knock on her door. She turned on the light but it didn't sound like it came from her room door it was from the balcony. It was Kira, he was on her balcony. She reached to door and opened it.

"…Kira how did you get up on my balcony?" Lacus asked wondering how he really got up there. Even though the obvious answer was that he climbed.

Kira smiled at her "I flew" he said.

"…You flew, really. How can you fly without wings?" Lacus giggled. Lacus looked at Kira but his eyes were fixed on her lower body. Lacus suddenly realized what she was wearing and quickly covered her chest as she turned around.

Kira walked up behind her and gently embraced her lovingly. "You look really beautiful in this, I bet you would look even better if you were naked…" He said. Kira brushed his lips on her shoulders he let his tongue out and began to softly lick her shoulder.

Slowly Kira ran his tongue up higher and began to gently kiss her neck A soft moan escaped her lips, then a louder one when a gently bit down on her earlobe.

"…Kira… no I" Lacus tried to defend herself but Kira forced her to turn around as he quickly threw her on the bed with himself hovering over her, before she could speak he devoured her in a kiss that described everything he wanted to do to her, his mind was filled with lust and determination.

"…Kira no my parent's will hear us…AHH" she was silenced as he kissed her more and more till he lowered his head and focused on her neck. There wasn't any use talking to Kira he was in his own world. Kira stood up a bit and began kissing her thighs it was a feeling that made Lacus go crazy, from here on in there was no turning back

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Censored **

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lacus watched herself carefully in the mirror, she had just splashed water in her face and was trying to see if this feeling she had was real or not. She continued to stare into the mirror. _'That wasn't supposed to happen, why did it feel so wrong? It felt so wrong to do it like that… but… I'm falling for him, falling for him more then I have ever thought possible' _Lacus found herself blushing uncontrollably. _'…I really, enjoyed it, …I loved it'_

Lacus walked back to her bed and got her uniform ready for school today, it was early in the morning of course. Lacus looked over on the other side of the bed, she looked where Kira was lying all night, and it had only been about half an hour since he left. "We had sex, and my father was staying in the house while we did it" she whispered.

"Haro-Haro no it can't be!" the little robotic Haro said. Lacus picked it up and smiled. This pink Haro was what Kira had made for her birthday. It was the best present she could ask for; she loved it a lot but loved it even more knowing Kira handmade it homself.

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kira flew half way across the world at a ridiculous speed, each cloud he passed changed its shape with just his speed alone. Kira stopped above the clouds and just looked around. "Amazing, Nariko was right, I don't know how she would've known it would work but it does, I actually feel more in control in my power then I had ever felt. I don't even feel any voices or anything, it's just quiet." Kira was talking to himself, he had flown into the skies to see if it made a difference and he was quickly happy with the results.

"Who would have thought that the cure would be sex?"

**XxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

**Next chapter summary: **

**Kira's origin is explained, Kira starts to have feelings for someone else, Kira is attacked by an unknown force. **


End file.
